Administrative Core Core facilities in the Department of Anatomy/Cell Biology and [Ophthalmology] are fully accessible to all Core grant participants and continue to be available on a [first-signed-up. first-served basis], with overall priority for NEI-R01 funded scientists (fully described in the cores). The facilities continue to enhance NEI-funded studies, and provide an atmosphere that actively encourages and enhances collaboration among NEI-funded investigators and their collaborators both at WSU and nearby Oakland University. The facilities also provide important assistance, but at lower priority [(project will take longer to complete, for example)], to non-NEI funded investigators to carry out pilot studies whose outcome hold relevancy for the mission of the NEI. (e.g., microRNA in retina studies of newly recruited. Dr. Shunbin Xu).The proposed facilities requested for continued support include the following cores: Imaging/Histopathology, [Immunology], and Tissue Culture/Molecular. Support also is requested for the PD/PI of the Administrative core, but no other costs are charged to the grant for this core. Those costs (secretarial and administrative assistant as well as supplies, computer access, printers, telephones, etc.) will be borne by the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department, as they have since the inception of this P30 award. The overall administration of this Core also has profited by the presence of an advisory group (Executive Committee) to the PI. This Committee also reviews requests for pilot support on an as needed basis and determines competitive vision projects that will be facilitated within the cores through financial support from the office of the Vice Dean for Research (see letter of support, Bonita Stanton, M.D.). [We expect to fund maximally 5 new projects, with $2,000.00 per project ($10,000/year/5 years) allotted to help offset costs]. The administration of the Core grant is the responsibility of the PD/PI, Dr. Hazlett who also will continue to direct the l/H core. Should her ROl funding status become an issue. Dr. Fu-Shin Yu. Director of Research. KEl. is fully ready and qualified to serve as director of the l/H core. In her role as PD/PI. Dr. Hazlett is assisted and advised by an Executive Committee: Dr. Ashok Kumar [(Director, Immunology core] and Dr. Z. Pan (Scientific Director ofthe Ligon Center, KEl and Director, Tc/Mol core). The committee meets quarterly to oversee the use of the cores, encourage and develop new areas of investigation and collaboration, competitively review pilot projects planned requesting financial support (See letter of support, Dr. Stanton), and resolve any issues regarding efficient operation of the cores. [Should this group not effectively resolve a dispute, in future, the PI will present the issue to the Office of Faculty Affairs School of Medicine (Dr. Sonnino) for impartial advice and consult toward a fair and equitable resolution. That said, we have not had any such issues in the entire life-time of this core].Two additional meetings also are held involving all Core vision scientists to review research progress and to determine satisfaction levels, as well as how the cores could change to improve on their services or add new ones, such as the new Immunology core, for example. One of the meetings occurs in early December and coincides with the time when the non-competitive continuation application for the Core grant is being prepared for submission to NEI. [Because of the smooth operation of the Core grant facilitating as top priority. NEI ROl funded studies, and also, at lesser priority, those studies currently not funded by NEI support, no yearly external review has been done to evaluate the ongoing activities of the group. Should this evaluation become necessary in future, due to a decrease in productivity, lack of collaboration, or other major issues, the following panel of individuals [(External Advisory Board) will be contacted to review our progress and provide advice: Ilene Gipson, PhD - Professor of Ophthalmology, Harvard and Ocular Surface Scholar and Senior Scientist Schepens, David Beebe, PhD, Professor, Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences, Washington University, St. Louis, MO. and Sally Atherton, Executive Director, ARVO (Support letters included). The Department of Anatomy/Cell Biology will provide travel funds/expenses and an honorarium to each of the above individuals. These measures ensure that the administrative aspects of the Core grant will continue to be carried out smoothly and effectively]. Secretarial, clerical and managerial support for Core grant administration are provided by the School of Medicine General Fund allocation to the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department. Duties include, (a) preparation of progress reports and other relevant correspondence, (b) assistance in the preparation of manuscripts related to the research activities of the Core group and (c) assistance in the maintenance of proper fiscal and other operational records. Selina Latimore-Hall, secretary and Terri Larrew, Administrative Assistant performed these duties in an exemplary manner and continue to be housed in the main office of Anatomy/Cell Biology. Terri Larrew will continue to be responsible for maintaining departmental (research and non-research) financial budget records, and for the coordination of general departmental activities. [She is fully familiar with and uses daily the University based systems for finance oversight and input. She prepares reports at least quarterly to the PD/PI (Dr. Hazlett) who in turn shares Core grant relevant information with the core directors. The systems used to perform these functions, include: Banner Finance which is part of WSU's Banner ERP system. The Finance unit of the university maintains the university's chart of accounts, posts financial transactions, and provides financial reporting. It is the